greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Davor und Danach
Davor und Danach ist die 15. Folge der fünfte Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Addison kommt mit ihrem Bruder Archer nach Seattle, da dieser wegen Würmern im Gehirn von Derek notoperiert werden muss. Mit dabei sind Naomi und Sam Benett, gute Freunde aus Los Angeles. Archers Leben kann von Derek gerettet werden und zusammen mit Mark schwelgen sie in Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Zeit. Die Assistenzärzte machen bei einem von Izzie veranstalteten Wettbewerb mit, den Lexie gewinnt. Durch den Wettbewerb stellt George allerdings auch fest, dass Sadie mit ihrem Wissensstand weit hinter den anderen Anfängern zurückbleibt. Nach einem Gespräch mit Richard kündigt Sadie. Die Frau, vor der Owen geflüchtet war, stellt sich als seine ehemalige Verlobte heraus. Er gesteht Cristina, dass seine Bekannten noch nicht von seiner Rückkehr aus dem Irak wissen. Er möchte ihnen nicht zeigen, dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist. Bei Izzie zeigen sich erste Wahrnehmungs- und Koordinationsstörungen. Mark und Lexie flirten, sie nimmt ihre Bedingung aber nicht zurück. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *Eric Dane als Mark Sloan *Sara Ramirez als Callie Torres *Chyler Leigh als Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Stars * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Audra McDonald als Dr. Naomi Bennett * Taye Diggs als Dr. Sam Bennett Gast-Stars * Grant Show als Dr. Archer Forbes Montgomery * Jennifer Westfeldt als Jen Harmon * Ben Shenkman als Rob Harmon * Laura Allen als Beth Whitman * Sam Anderson als Michael Whitman * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Brandon Scott als Dr. Ryan Spalding * Melissa George als Dr. Sadie Harris Co.Stars *Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve *Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan *Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella *Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani *Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce *Winston Story als AnfängerLeo *Candiece Adia als Anfängerin Laura *Tymberlee Hill als Anfängerin Claire *Kate Anthony als Schwester Kate Musik *'Emily '''von ''Keri Noble *'Gather to the Chapel '''von ''Liam Finn *'Roll it '''von ''Shontelle *'Winter Song '''von ''Sara Bareilles und Ingrid Michaelson *'Happy Ending '''von ''Slow Runner Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Before and After ''beziehen sich auf einen Song von ''Rush. Trivia * Es ist der zweite Teil des Crossovers zwischen Grey's Anatomy und Private Practice. Der erste Teil ist die Private Practice-Folge "Akzeptanz". * In der Folge sehen wie Sadie zum letzten Mal. Intro Alle Krankengeschichten der Patienten beginnen gleich. Nämlich damit, dass es ihnen gut geht. Diese Zeit nennt man dann „davor“. An diese Zeit werden sich die Patienten klammern, an die Erinnerung an die Zeit, als es ihnen noch gut ging. So als könnte man den alten Zustand wiedererlangen, indem man nur darüber redet. Dabei übersehen die Patienten die Tatsache, dass sie mit uns darüber reden, ihren Ärzten. Und das bedeutet, dass es kein Zurück gibt. Sobald sie uns sehen, sind sie in der neuen Zeit angekommen, im „danach“. Und obwohl alle Krankengeschichten der Patienten gleich beginnen, hängt ihr Schicksal von uns ab, davon wie gut unsere Diagnose und Behandlung ist. Wir wissen, dass wir den Verlauf der Geschichte bestimmen und wir alle wollen Helden sein. Outro In dieser Folge gibt es kein Outro. Zitate *Meredith: Hey, Addisons Bruder wird es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Seine Zysten sind inoperabel. *Cristina: Würmer im Hirn. So will man nicht abtreten, oder? *Meredith: Nein. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Addison einen Bruder hat. Man würde doch annehmen, dass Derek irgendwann mal was dazu gesagt hätte. Oder gesungen, sich selbst auf der Gitarre begleitend. *Cristina: Jetzt im Klartext. *Meredith: Derek hat mal Gitarre gespielt! *Cristina: Ohh. Owens Ex-Verlobte ist hier im Krankenhaus. Hmm, seine Ex-Verlobte, die er nie erwähnt hat. *Meredith: Was stimmt nicht mit ihr? *Cristina: Sie nennt ihren Vater Daddy. *Meredith: Nein, was fehlt ihr? Wieso ist sie hier im Krankenhaus? *Cristina: Ähh, sie ist nicht krank. Daddy ist es! *Bailey: Was treibt sie denn da? *Webber: Sieht so aus, als würde sie beten. *Sam: Hmmm, nein. Addison betet nicht. *Callie: Was macht sie da? *Bailey: Sie betet. *Callie: Nein, Addison betet nicht. Sie will sich verstecken. *Addison: Ich kann euch hören! Und ich verstecke mich nicht, ich versuche zu beten. Ich gehöre zur weißen Oberschicht, da geht man nur Weihnachten in die Kirche. *Lexie: Was hab ich gewonnen? *Izzie: Ähhhhh... *Webber: Sie assistieren bei Shepherds Kraniotomie und dürfen den Schreckenssauger halten. *Lexie: Juhuuu, was meint er mit Schreckenssauger? *Izzie: Was für 'n Schreckenssauger? *Webber: Ein fieser, schlimmer Sauger. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode